


What Does the Fox Scream?

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Degradation, F/M, Preg-Play, Race-Play, Titjob, Vaginal, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Commission for nemo086 from Tumblr revolving around Fox Faunus Pyrrha going after Jaune during her heat cycle.





	What Does the Fox Scream?

Pyrrha Nikos was known to be many things to the public eye.

Champion fighter.

Student at Beacon Academy.

Member of team JNPR.

And Fox Faunus.

There were obvious downsides to being a faunus in modern day Remnant, but for Pyrrha, due to her status things weren’t that bad.

Except for one tiny thing…

Her heat.

It came once a year, and when it did…

It came with a vengeance.

And Pyrrha’s heat had just come around this morning, making her painfully horny.

In the past Pyrrha had resorted to masturbating with toys for days on end, taking official breaks from her career to deal with her heat, but now, things were different.

This time she had someone she could relieve herself with after all these lonely, painful years of lonely masturbation.

Jaune Arc.

She had been waiting for this moment for such a long time…

And nothing was going to stop her from fucking the life out of her blond partner

XXXX

It was just after class had ended, Nora and Rin had left to go get some dinner in the cafeteria, while the members of RWBY rather quickly retreated to their own dorm room, save for Yang as she wanted to go and work out.

The blonde leaving with the classic line ‘Never skip leg day!’ before running off, making the group sigh slightly from the corny phrase.

As soon as team RWBY and the not ‘together-together’ couple of team JNPR left, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune without a moment of hesitation and sprinted with her prize all the way back to their room, quickly tossing Jaune onto the bed making the blond yelp in shock before Pyrrha quickly jumped him, straddling him by the hips.

“P-Pyrrha?! What’re you doing?!” Jaune asked frantically as he saw Pyrrha taking off her blazer, soon unbuttoning her dress shirt as she looked down at Jaune with lustful eyes.

“It’s my heat cycle, Jaune! I go through this once a year and it always drives me crazy since I never had anyone to help me with it, but I knew the moment that I saw you that you would be the one to help me~,” Pyrrha said with a sultry smile as she removed her shirt, revealing her crimson bra holding her impressive breasts in place, nearly making Jaune’s jaw drop, while his cock begin to grow erect, Pyrrha feeling his member making her smirk, her fox ears curling slightly.

“Ohh, hello there, what’s this~?” Pyrrha said teasingly as she rubbed her hand on Jaune’s growing cock, the blond groaning as her soft hands teased his cock that remained stuffed within his pants, Pyrrha’s eyes widening slightly as she could feel his cock continue to grow far past anything she thought was going to be inside of his pants.

“Oh, my~, just how big is this cock of yours~?” Pyrrha asked herself as she flexed her fingers, small claws extending from them, and in two swift swipes, Jaune’s pants were an afterthought, his cock and balls now completely freed by Pyrrha, and the second she saw them, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Before her was the perfect cock, an incredible 12-inches in length, Jaune’s cock at least as thick as her forearm, making Pyrrha’s jaw drop as she stared at the incredible member before her.

“You never told me you were hiding this in those pants of yours! If I knew you had this, I would have claimed you long before my heat came around~,” Pyrrha said as she moved herself down Jaune’s body, placing a delicate hand on the base of Jaune’s cock, softly squeezing the member, making Jaune wince slightly.

“Don’t worry, Jaune, it’s going to be fine, just sit back and be a good boy~,” Pyrrha said with a lustful smile as she licked the head of his cock, making Jaune groan deeply as some precum oozed out of the tip of his cock, Pyrrha tasting the liquid, a small moan escaping her as it tasted simply heavenly to the woman.

Pyrrha was in pure bliss as she was currently living out the fantasy she had been dreaming out for the past several months.

Finally, she had the blond of her affections laying down on her bed, half naked, moaning out due to her.

It was everything she had been dreaming of, and she was going to love every second of it as she milked him dry to sedate her heat.

Pyrrha ran her tongue all over Jaune’s cock, slathering every part of his head in her saliva before she slowly lowered her head down onto his member, Pyrrha mewling as she could feel her mouth slowly be opened up by Jaune’s cock, Pyrrha’s eyes widening as she kept lowering herself down onto Jaune’s member.

‘Mmmm~, it’s so thick~!’ Pyrrha moaned out in her head as she began to slowly bob her head up and down on Jaune’s cock, making the blond moan loudly, the feeling of Pyrrha’s mouth surrounding his cock, the woman taking about half of his length inside of her hot mouth driving Jaune up the wall with pleasure.

“Ohhh, Pyrrha!” Jaune said as he began to sit up, but was soon stopped by Pyrrha patting the bottom of his balls, making his cock pulse from the odd treatment, Pyrrha soon slowly pulling her head off of Jaune’s cock, a small popping sound coming from her mouth as she released his cock.

“Ah, ah, ah~, bad boy, Jaune~, you stay put, I’m in control now~,” Pyrrha said as she watched Jaune lay back down, Pyrrha smiling at Jaune becoming submissive to her, licking her lips with a lustful smile on her face.

“Good boy~, you deserve a treat~,” Pyrrha said as she began to jerk off Jaune’s cock, the fox faunus spitting onto the top of his head before she positioned her tits over top of his cock.

“Let’s see just how tough this big boy really is~,’ Pyrrha said as she slammed her tits down on Jaune’s cock, enveloping his enormous member with her soft, heavenly mounds, making Jaune grip the bedsheets as he groaned.

Pyrrha giggled as the foot of cock rubbed against his face, Pyrrha bathing in the smell of his musk emitting from his cock, Pyrrha enhanced senses only giving her more of the enticing smell.

“Tell me, Jaune, how do my tits feel wrapped around your cock~?” Pyrrha asked as she began to pump her tits up and down the length of Jaune’s cock, making him gasp as he felt her bosom smother his cock inside of its soft and warm embrace.

“Your tits are so soft, ohhhh!” Jaune moaned out as his eyes shut and teeth grit, Jaune struggling to hold back his imminent release as Pyrrha stared at his writhing form.

“That’s it~! Those are the sounds I’ve been waiting to hear~!” Pyrrha said as she felt her pussy begin to throb, Pyrrha’s lower lips practically begging Pyrrha to stop this and let her ride her new pet into tomorrow, but she wouldn’t…

Not yet.

“Your cock is so hot between my tits, Jaune~, it feels like a burning thick rod~! And it smells simply divine~, I think I’ll have another taste~,” Pyrrha said as she lowered her mouth on Jaune’s cock, making his eyes shoot open and groan as the heat of Pyrrha’s mouth returned and covered his cock, sending Jaune into overdrive.

“Ohh, Pyrrha! Your mouth is so hot!!” Jaune shouted as he felt his cock begin to pulse slightly, the veiny member becoming slightly harder with each pulse, making Pyrrha’s eyes widen from shock, but become half-lidded with lust as she took this as a good sign.

Pyrrha went right down to increasing the speed of her bobbing, the faunus running her head up and down Jaune’s foot-long cock, for what Pyrrha could not sheathe with her mouth, her tits covered, completely taking Jaune’s cock within her.

“Oh, fuck! Pyrrha! I’m close!” Jaune groaned as his cock began to rapidly pulse, making Pyrrha smile as she sucked on his cock, Pyrrha redoubling her efforts to get him off with her mouth and tits.

‘Yes~! That’s it~! Cum in my mouth~! I want to taste you~!” Pyrrha moaned out in her head as she continued to fuck Jaune’s cock with her tits and mouth, appearing to greatly please Jaune from the sounds of his deep, lengthy moans.

“I’m cumming!!” Jaune roared as he fired off several thick, long ropes of cum into Pyrrha’s mouth, slamming them into the back of Pyrrha’s throat, making her eyes go wide as she was not expecting Jaune to cum this hard, the fox faunus choking on his cum as it made her cheeks bloat from the sheer volume of semen that she ingested.

Pyrrha quickly pulled her head off of Jaune’s cock and fell back slightly, Pyrrha hacking and coughing as she coughed up a great amount of cum all over the base of Jaune’s bed and the floor as she was unable to keep it within her mouth, however as Jaune cock still continued to fire off, Pyrrha was soon showered in his cum, his rich seed drenching her tits and face.

“By the Gods, I didn’t know you could cum that much!” Pyrrha said in shock as she stared at Jaune, as he laid on his back, looking at Pyrrha with a worried expression.

“Are you alright, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked as he sat up, Pyrrha’s eyes slowly moved down to his crotch to see his cock was still rock solid, making her lick her lips, catching some of the stray cum that stained her face.

“Oh, Jaune~, I am absolutely perfect right now~!” Pyrrha said with a sultry voice as she launched herself up off of the ground and straddled Jaune, making the blond grunt as he felt Pyrrha land on him, the faunus hot dogging his cock with her ass.

“Get ready, Jaune, because now, it’s time to breed~!” Pyrrha said as she lined up Jaune’s cock with her pussy, making the blond’s eyes go wide with shock as he stared into Pyrrha’s eyes that had small hearts inside of them.

“Wait! What about protection?!” Jaune asked as Pyrrha smirked, as she continued to tease Jaune’s cock, Pyrrha looking down at the blond with a sultry grin. 

“Even if you had protection, I’d throw it away~! You’re going to knock me up~!” Pyrrha moaned out as the faunus slammed her hips down on Jaune’s cock, making him shout out as Pyrrha impaled herself on his member. She felt Jaune’s cock slam into the back of her virgin womb in a single motion, Pyrrha’s nails digging into Jaune’s chest for support from the intense impact.

“PYRRHA!! YOU’RE SO TIGHT!!” Jaune shouted out as he grabbed Pyrrha’s ass, eliciting a small ‘yelp’ from Pyrrha in surprise.

“Congratulations, Jaune~, you just took my virginity~, and from your reaction, I just took yours as well~! This is perfect~! Oh, I love you, Jaune~!!” Pyrrha shouted out in pure bliss as she began to ride Jaune in the cowgirl position, Pyrrha’s insanely tight pussy squeezing down on Jaune’s cock as she rode him, making Jaune groan and moan from the feeling of Pyrrha’s snatch travelling up and down his cock, not unlike how her tits did a few moments ago.

“FUCK! PYRRHA!!” Jaune said as he squeezed Pyrrha’s ass, making her smile as he thrust up into Pyrrha’s lower lips, making Pyrrha smile as she leaned down, her tits hanging just above Jaune’s mouth.

“That’s it, Jaune~! Keep moving~! Shove your cock deeper into my pussy~! It’s filling me up~!!” Pyrrha moaned out as her body bounced up and down on Jaune, her tits swaying with every motion, going in a circular motion, nearly hypnotizing Jaune as the blond soon reached up and grabbed both of her tits, making Pyrrha moan as Jaune began to knead her breasts, squeezing on the melons every once in a while, his fingers sinking into her breasts.

“That’s the spirit, Jaune~! Play with my tits~!! Squeeze them~!! Pull on them~!! Be rough with my tits~!! I love it so much~!!” Pyrrha shouted out, making Jaune’s eyes go wide as he soon began to roughly grope Pyrrha’s tits, making her gasp and groan as Jaune played with her chest.

“Your tits are so soft, Pyrrha! And your pussy is so damn tight!!” Jaune roared as he felt Pyrrha continue to relentlessly fuck herself on his cock, making Jaune groan and play with her tits even more to compensate, sending a massive amount of pleasure shooting through Pyrrha’s body, setting her on fire.

“And your cock is so fucking big~!! My body feels like it’s floating~!! I feel like I’m on fire~!! I can’t wait to feel you cum inside me~!! Come on, Jaune~!! Fill me up with your delicious cum~!!” Pyrrha moaned out as she rode Jaune’s cock even harder, her thick ass slamming down onto Jaune’s hips with each powerful thrust, Jaune’s balls ramming into her ass cheeks, leaving small red marks after each time Pyrrha descended down onto him.

As if Jaune’s cock was going to cum on command, Jaune felt his balls begin to churn, his release coming up from Pyrrha’s intense riding.

“I’m about to cum again, Pyrrha! Get ready!! Jaune yelled as he squeezed and pulled on Pyrrha’s tits, making her eyes widen and making the faunus moan as she felt her own climax coming.

“YES~!! YES~!! CUM INSIDE ME, JAUNE~!! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR BABY BATTER~!!” Pyrrha moaned as with one final thrust, Pyrrha hilted Jaune’s cock inside of her just in time to feel his first shot of cum punch into the back of her womb, making Pyrrha’s eyes widen in pure shock as her orgasm was ripped from her, making her scream to the Gods.

“OH, BY THE GODS~!!” Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt Jaune pump pulse after pulse of cum into her unprotected womb, making Pyrrha’s eyes roll up the back of her head as she felt Jaune’s cum paint the inside of her womb white with his essence.

“There’s so much~, it’s so good~,” Pyrrha moaned out as she fell backward, feeling slightly dizzy from Jaune’s cum flooding her womb, the fox faunus falling off of Jaune’s cock, making his cum spill on his bed.

Pyrrha shouted as she fell off the bed and fell to the ground, the faunus pulling herself up and off of the ground, holding onto the bed for dear life as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to flow out of her slightly gaping pussy, Pyrrha panting like an animal.

“I’m satisfied~, I just… I just need to rest a bit, Jaune… Jaune?” Pyrrha asked as she looked up at the blond who was now sitting up, his cock was still hard as a rock, making Pyrrha’s eyes go wide from the surprise of Jaune’s cock not falling from their intense fuck session.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jaune asked in a dark tone, Pyrrha’s eyes moving up to meet his own, a shocked expression on Pyrrha’s face.

“W-What?!” Pyrrha asked, her legs shaking slightly as she saw Jaune get up and off of the bed as if nothing had just happened.

“This happens every time, every few months some faunus slut will go into heat, corner me and have their way with me,” Jaune said as he walked up behind Pyrrha, staring at her ass that still shook from her legs struggling to keep her upright.

“It always starts like this as well, except now, I let them dominate me for a while, until…” Jaune said as he placed his hands on Pyrrha’s ass.

“I decide to go to town on them,” Jaune said in a dark tone as he threw Pyrrha onto the bed, the woman yelling out in shock as she was thrown onto her back, Jaune’s cum still oozing out of her cunt as she crawled back slightly.

“Jaune?! What has gotten into you?!” Pyrrha shouted out in both panic and shock, but somehow finding this scenario extremely hot, as she looked into Jaune’s dominant eyes, his blue orbs staring into hers with a burning passion.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about what’s about to get into you?” Jaune asked in a teasing tone, making Pyrrha’s eyes go wide as she realized what she meant.

“You said that you wanted my cum, right? Well, you’re about to get all that you can take, and then some!” Jaune said as he threw Pyrrha’s legs up into the air before securing them on his shoulders, completely exposing Pyrrha’s pussy to him, making her shudder from seeing Jaune begin to dominate.

Jaune said nothing as he lined up his still solid cock with Pyrrha’s pussy before with one brutal thrust, hammered himself home back inside of her womb, his cock ramming into a brand-new untouched spot from their previous session, making Pyrrha’s head fly back as her eyes rolled into the back of her scroll.

“OH, MY GODS~!! YOUR COCK IS SOOO FUCKING DEEP~!! IT’S HITTING NEW PLACES~!! IT FEELS SO GOOD~!!” Pyrrha screamed out as she felt Jaune waste no time and begin to plow into Pyrrha’s tight cunt, ignoring her shouts and groans as Jaune bred her pussy like she was nothing but a breathing fleshlight.

Jaune grunted as he proceeded to fuck Pyrrha harder than before, the blond truly let loose as he grabbed her tits and slapped her ass, making Pyrrha shout out between deep moans from Jaune’s cock completely plundering her womb and pussy, her inner walls clinging to his cock making pleasurable waves course through Jaune’s body.

Unknown to Jaune and Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake were fucking their pet Weiss in their room with two 8-inch strap-ons. Ruby was currently fucking Weiss’ face, using her semblance for an extra kick, while Blake drove her strap-on into Weiss’ pussy, making their pet moan as she was spit-roasted by the two, but that was until the two faunus in their heat, Ruby and Blake, smelled something, making them stop.

“Blake… Do you smell that?” Ruby asked with a small smile on her face.

“Yes… I do, do you know what this means??” Blake asked in an excited tone, well, at least for Blake.

“There’s an Alpha male here! We need to find him!!” Ruby said, before looking back down at Weiss.

“Right after we’re done with Weiss!” Ruby said, nodding to Blake before the two resumed their rough fucking of the Schnee Heiress.

“GUUUUUH~!! JAAAAAAUNE~!!!” Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt Jaune’s hand slam into her ass again making her tongue roll out of her mouth and eyes roll up to the back of her skull, making Jaune smirk as he saw the reaction he was getting from his latest faunus endeavour.

“You love this, don’t you, you foxy whore?!” Jaune roared as he reached down and pulled on Pyrrha’s breast, making the fox faunus grit her teeth, her eyes rolling up further as she groaned.

“YES~!! FUCK YES~!! I DO, JAUNE~!! I LOVE THE FEELING OF YOUR COCK DESTROYING MY CUNT~!! RUINING ME FOR ANYONE ELSE~!! I DREAMED THAT WE WOULD FUCK, BUT I NEVER DREAMED OF YOU DOMINATING ME LIKE THIS, AND YOU BEING THIS FUCKING GOOD AT IT~!!” Pyrrha screamed as she felt another huge orgasm be torn from her inner depths as Jaune slammed his cock into the back of her womb again, making her belly bulge slightly from the deep dicking.

“That’s what I thought!” Jaune said as he hilted himself inside of Pyrrha once again, making her belly bulge from the sizable intrusion of Jaune’s cock.

“From now on, you’re my fox faunus whore! You will do as I tell you, when I tell you!” Jaune roared as he slapped Pyrrha ass, making her scream with pleasure, making Jaune smirk.

“YES, JAUNE~!! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK~!! I’M YOURS~!!” Pyrrha screamed out loud, Jaune now perfectly aware that the neighbours could hear them.

“Good, slut! You’ll suck my cock when I tell you! You’ll use your tits to get me off when I order you! And you’ll open up any hole I want to fuck whenever I damn please!! Do you understand?!” Jaune yelled out as he grabbed hold of both of Pyrrha’s nipples from her flailing tits before he pulled and twisted on her extremely sensitive nubs, making Pyrrha grit her teeth.

“YYYEEEEEEESSSSSHHHH~!!” Pyrrha groaned through gritted teeth, making Jaune smirk.

“Good! Now, get ready to take my load, slut!! I’m about to fill up this faunus’ fuckhole with my cum!! I’m about to knock you the fuck up!! Tell me how much you want me to breed your tight cunt!!” Jaune roared as he continued to ram his cock into Pyrrha’s soaked cavern, her face set in the perfect ahegao expression from Jaune’s extremely dominant fucking.

“I WANT IT SO FUCKING BAD!! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CHILDREN LIKE NOTHING BEFORE~!! BREED MY SLUTTY PUSSY AND FILL IT TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR CUM~!! PLEASE~!!” Pyrrha shouted out before Jaune swooped in and fiercely made out with Pyrrha, the blond knight controlling the kiss as his tongue flew into the faunus’ mouth, making her eyes roll up as she submitted to the intimate kissing.

With three more powerful thrusts, Jaune shoved himself balls-deep into Pyrrha’s pussy, making her eyes go wide as she soon felt the familiar punch of Jaune’s cum slam into the back of her womb, his potent seed beginning to fill her baby room with his cum once again, making Pyrrha deeply moan into Jaune’s kiss as she felt her own orgasm strike her again, her pussy constricting down on Jaune’s cock making the blond grunt as he continued to fill up Pyrrha.

‘Goooooooh~, there’s so much~! So much of his cum~! It’s so warm~!’ Pyrrha moaned in her head as she brought her hands to the back of Jaune’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss before she felt her body go slightly limp from the overwhelming feeling of Jaune pumping Pyrrha full of his cum, the faunus’ arms soon falling off of Jaune and falling beside her.

Jaune grunted as he slowly got up, Pyrrha moaning as she felt Jaune moving, the blond removing his cock from Pyrrha’s now gaping pussy, earning disappointed mewls from the champion faunus.

Jaune stood up and looked at Pyrrha’s ruined body, his handiwork.

Her hair, a wreck.

Her face, bright red with a blush and a fucked-stupid smile on her face, with small tears running down her face.

Her tits, looking as though they had been mauled, covered in hand marks.

Her belly, slightly inflated from all of the cum Jaune had pumped into her.

And lastly…

Her pussy, gaping as Jaune’s semen slowly trickled out of her hole as Pyrrha ‘cooed’ from the feeling of his liquids leaving her.

Jaune smirked as he bent over and placed a hand on Pyrrha’s cheek, making the woman press her face against it.

“Call me an artist, because I think I just made my masterpiece,” Jaune said with a smirk as he continued to survey Pyrrha’s body, the woman biting her lip from Jaune’s deep, sexy voice.

“Yes, you’ve done it, Jaune~, I can feel it~, I can feel your cum impregnating me~, I’m so happy~,” Pyrrha said in a tired tone, her body finally relaxing as she looked up at Jaune, but just as her head began to fall as she was beginning to relax fully, she saw his cock…

And it was still standing at full-mast.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened in pure shock again, the woman trying to get up slightly as she saw Jaune’s cock.

“You thought that we were done here?! Oh, Pyrrha, I always thought that you were smarter than that. You may be finished, but your new master is far from done with you,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he looked at Pyrrha, a shiver running down her spine as she grunted slightly, Pyrrha cumming from that sentence alone.

Jaune noticed this and smirked.

“Oh, yeah, we’re not done yet, especially with that reaction,” Jaune said as he grabbed Pyrrha’s ankles, making her shout out in surprise as Jaune pulled her to the edge of the bed before flipping her over and forcing her feet to the ground, making her stand and remain bent over, presenting her pristine, untouched asshole to Jaune.

“What a nice ass you’ve got here, whore, perfect for fucking,” Jaune said as he gave both of her ass cheeks a rough slap making Pyrrha yell out, her legs shaking from Jaune’s sudden action.

“J-Jaune?! N-No!! Not my ass!! I can’t take your cock in my ass!! If you do, you’ll break me~!!” Pyrrha shouted out, trying to get Jaune to stop, but the blond paid her no mind.

“Quiet! Faunus fuckholes like you are only good for one thing! Taking my cock! So, do what you’re born to do and-” Jaune said as he placed the head of his cock at the entrance to Pyrrha’s puckered asshole and slowly began to push.

“Take… my… cock!!” Jaune roared as he slammed his cock all the way into Pyrrha’s ass, making Pyrrha’s eyes bulge and her voice screech from the sudden and brutal entrance of Jaune’s cock into her ass.

“OHHHH, FUUUUUUUUUUCKKK~!! IT’S SO BIG~!! IT’S IN MY ASS~!! IN MY TIGHT ASS~!! IT CAN BARELY FIT~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK PULSING IN MY ASS~!!!” Pyrrha bellowed out as she felt Jaune’s cock shove its way into her ass, unforgivingly creating a perfect mold of her ass for itself.

“Gah! You tight-assed bitch!!” Jaune roared as he pulled on his cock, trying to wind his hips back, but it took him a long time to get to the point he could thrust himself forward.

“This has to be the tightest faunus ass I’ve ever fucked! You… should… be… proud!” Jaune roared as he slammed his hips back, hilting his cock back into Pyrrha, making her eyes roll up to the back of her head, the faunus moaning deeply as she could feel Jaune’s cock plow its way even deeper into her ass.

Jaune soon began to fuck Pyrrha as he did inside of her pussy, the blond setting a brutal pounding pace as he brutally fucked Pyrrha’s asshole, the fox faunus only now beginning to become used to Jaune’s cock in her recently-virgin hole with each powerful pound and slap of his balls whamming her pussy, making her squirt all over the floor beneath them.

“THANK! YOU! MAS! TER!” Pyrrha screamed out, her speech cut by each slam of Jaune’s hips, his cock hilting itself inside of Pyrrha’s asshole, making the faunus’ ears fall flat and curl slightly, Pyrrha mewling as she felt the pain become blissful pleasure.

“KEEP! GOING! MASTER! FUCK! THIS! SLUTTY! ASSHOLE~!! GAAAAAH~!!” Pyrrha moaned out as she completely submitted to Jaune, her head falling forward, going limp as she felt Jaune continue to viciously pound her in the ass, the blond knight not letting up for a second.

“Don’t think you can give me orders, faunus fuckhole!” Jaune yelled as he slapped Pyrrha’s asshole, making her groan from the strike, Pyrrha orgasming from Jaune’s motion, and soon covering his balls in her love juice, making Jaune grunt.

“Fuck! You really love being treated like a whore, don’t you?! Well then, I guess I better feed this whorehole! I’m about to blow my load in this tight ass of yours! Take all of it!” Jaune ordered as his thrusts nearly quadrupled in pace, making Pyrrha scream to the heavens.

“YES, MASTER~!! FILL UP MY ASS LIKE YOU FILLED UP MY PUSSY~!! FILL UP ALL MY HOLES WITH YOUR PRECIOUS SEED~!!” Pyrrha yelled out to the Gods as she felt Jaune’s cock erupt inside of her abused, and now gaping, asshole, the fox faunus’ ears falling flat, and her eyes rolling up to the back of her skull as she felt Jaune’s cum rush into her asshole and fill her up.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK~!!! THERE’S SO MUCH~!!! THERE’S SO FUCKING MUCH OF YOUR CUM~!!! I CAN FEEL IT BURNING INSIDE OF MY ASS~!!! THANK YOU, MASTER~!!! THANK YOU FOR FILLING UP THIS WHORE WITH YOUR PERFECT, WARM SEED~!!!” Pyrrha screamed as she felt her legs give out, Jaune grabbing her by her ass and throwing her forward onto the bed, Jaune effectively ripping his cock out of her ass, making her groan and mewl in disappointment as she felt Jaune fire a few more ropes of cum onto her back, Pyrrha’s face set in the perfect ahegao face, the woman fucked stupid.

“Ahhh, that’s better, another heat, another faunus whore bred to bear my kid,” Jaune said as he sat down beside Pyrrha, the blond’s cock finally going down as he could no longer fuck Pyrrha without doing serious harm.

“I hope you enjoy bearing my kid, Pyrrha, it’s going to be with you for almost a year,” Jaune said with a smirk as he lifted Pyrrha’s face from the bed, looking at her as she breathed heavily and her eyes were still crossed from the feeling of Jaune’s cum still swimming around inside of her.

“T-Thank you, M-Masterrrr~,” Pyrrha said before he dropped her head, Jaune smirking as he watched the fox faunus try desperately to catch her breath and steady her breathing.

“Did you see that, Rin?” Nora, a cow faunus, talking to her best-friend Rin, a cat faunus, as they had watched Jaune fuck Pyrrha like a common street whore for the past while, the two both aching as it was their heats as well and they needed someone like Jaune in their lives.

“Oh, I saw, and we are getting some of that, but for now, I suggest we leave before Jaune sees us, there will be other opportunities for him to breed us like he just did Pyrrha,” Rin said as she pulled Nora away, the two walking as quietly as they could as to not earn Jaune’s attention, or anyone else’s for that matter.


End file.
